Liechtenstein's Diary
by WitchingWillow
Summary: Liechtenstein's Diary, Diary of Liechtenstein. This is where she records the happenings in her life. The diary entries are better than this summary. This does not have pairings!
1. Chapter 1

January 30th

Dear Diary,

Today Brother was really nice and got me this diary! I love it! When we were out, we ran into Austria. Brother got really angry when Austria invited us to lunch but finally agreed to go. The food was really good too. Oh! Brother just got home! Bye!

Sincerely,

Liechtenstein

January 31st

Dear Diary,

This morning, when I was Brother's room, I found a gun under his pillow. It was loaded and everything! So I took out the bullets and put them on the kitchen table. I told him that he shouldn't leave his gun loaded, especially under his pillow where he might set it off, but he never listens. For lunch I made some chicken, tomato, and cheese sandwiches. I think that Brother liked them. Right now, I'm waiting for some water to boil so I can make dinner. I found some pasta that Italy gave us for Christmas in the pantry. I thought that was kind of strange that he would give us a present, especially when Brother doesn't seem to like him that much. Ah well. The water seems to be boiling. I'll write again tomorrow!

Sincerely,

Liechtenstein

February 1st

Dear Diary,

Today an invitation to Greece's birthday party came. We had to decline because Brother doesn't like parties, but I think I'll send a gift. I'm considering sending some chocolate. I wonder if he likes chocolate. Anyways, today is the first day of February! Warm weather is on the way! I personally like snow and winter, but it will be nice to feel springs warmth again. I'm thinking about pulling out my sewing basket to make more clothes. Another dress perhaps. The weather will be too nice to wear my winter one.

Pondering,

Liechtenstein

* * *

A/N

So this is Liechtenstein's life. Not very exciting so far but hopefully will get better! Please write your comments. It's very hard to continue a story without feedback. If you want something to happen in the next chapter please include it in your comment. I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment? *puppy eyes* Please?


	2. February 2nd

February 2nd

Dear Diary,

Today I cut my hair. I knew that I had been needing a trim but I wanted something different. It's now right about my chin. I showed it to brother and I don't think he liked it much. But then he said, "It's not so bad." Does that mean he likes it or doesn't? One of the down sides of living with your brother. He doesn't really explain what he says. Especially with my brother. Anyways, today I finished baking some fudge for Greece's birthday. I brought it over to his house but I went to the wrong one and there was this scary man in a mask there! I asked him for directions to Greece's house so I could give him his birthday present. Then he said that he could take the present to Greece but then I said no because I didn't think Greece would ever be friends with that sort of person. Then I ran to a neighbor's house to ask for directions and it was Greece! So I gave him the present and told him about the man in the mask. Then he looked really angry which was really surprising because Greece never gets angry. While walking home I decided not to tell brother. Who knew what Brother would do if he found out.

Cautiously,

Liechtenstein


	3. February 3rd

February 3rd

Dear Diary,

Brother found out. I think Greece and Brother were talking at the World Conference and that's when he found out. I don't really understand brother though. All that happened was the man in the mask frightened me. Probably on accident. Why should Brother get angry at him? He did though and so afterwards, Brother told me to wait for him outside. I did and I got into a conversation with Hungary. So in the middle of a discussion about the now null friendship between her sometimes husband and Brother when I hear a gun shot. I rush back inside and brother is pointing a gun at the man in the mask. Of course it was brother. That's when the whispers started. "Why did Switzerland shoot Turkey?" they said over and over again in every language. I walked to the center of the room, smiled at brother, grabbed his arm, and towed him from the room and out the door. It was nice that Brother would do that for me but that really wasn't needed. An apology was really the only thing that I would have liked. Anything over that was unneeded. I tried to explain this to brother but he just shook his head and mumbled something about conquering nations. I told him to stop, and then we went home. Truly, I think Brother is a little prone to overreacting. Anyways, if I am to sew tonight I will need to stop writing. The project I have in mind will take a while so I may not be writing for a few days.

Quietly,

Liechtenstein


End file.
